livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Firestream12
WELCOME Welcome to my TALK PAGE,if you ever leave a message PLEASE sign with 4~'s Thank You May Starclan light your Path! FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 21:38, June 21, 2011 (UTC) HI Hi Firestream! Welcome to the wiki! As you can see this wiki is small and is just starting up again. I can make you a charart if you want. Just leave me your cats infomation. Ask me if you have any questions. ¶Icewish¶ , 23:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S Also, do you know how to make your siggie's background black? Just so you know, Ice Cave is know longer on this wiki. Now Spottedstar is leading it. ¶Icewish¶ , 20:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Charart Long or short hair. Spottedstar is working on the siggies. I'm not sure if she has finished or not. ¶Icewish¶ , 20:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Here you go! Tell me if you want me to change it.Sorry, I forgot the white muzzle. I have trouble remembering things even when they are writen down right in front of my face. (Thats why I cant spell very well.) LEADER Yes you can be leader of thunderclan but right now the page is under construction so you cant join right now. And you can make a page about yourself just make sure to click on blank page when you make a new page. Never use a fanfiction starter page. Also, we need more members for project charart. If you are interested make a charart with the blanks on the page and put it on my talk page. I will then ask Spottedstar if you can join. (This is only if you want to.) You can make a picture of any cat you want to. I use paint. (From microsoft) And dont worry about annoying me. When you collored the cat in get another copy of the same blank you used to make the colored cat and paste it off to the side. Then draw a square around it with a different color than blak. Fill it in with the same color. Select the cat with he square around it (Put it on transperant selection) and move it on to the colored cat so the lines are matched up. color the eyes and erase the square. Sorry, I should have given this to you sooner. ¶Icewish¶ , 21:07, June 16, 2011 (UTC) CHARART Remember to always name your charart (EX: Mosskit, Applefur) But anyway it was a good charart. You will be become an apprentice on this project and I will be your mentor. (There is only 2 people on this project so there is not much choice) Remember to color the charart's eyes two colors like this. Sorry it's so hard to see First you color the eye the darker color(EX: Dark Green) then you color the top left corner the lighter color (EX: Light green) and then you color the square right below the light color the same color. Follow these steps and show me blue kit eyes so I can see how you are doing it. sorry if the instructions are hard to understand. Just so you know we don't have all the charart blanks yet. We need leader, Med. cat apprentice, apprentice, loner. rouge, and kittypet blanks. If you could make some that woiuld be great. ¶Icewish¶ , 23:17, June 16, 2011 (UTC) You are making your kits too big. You need to use the blanks on the project charart page No, you were not doing it quite right. I made a picture so you can see what it should look like when it's done Show me another pair of kit eyes so I can see how you are doing it. ¶Icewish¶ , 19:31, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I think the eyes are fine but now your kit is to small. Now can you send me a gray she-kit with blue eyes. ¶Icewish¶ , 20:28, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Great job! I think we can move on to warriors now. Show me a warrior charart. ¶Icewish¶ , 21:31, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Good charart, but you need to work on how you do the stripes. The eyes also need some improvements. The outside of the eye is the darker color and the inside is lighter. Show me another picture of the cat you just sent me. If you don't understand my instructions just ask me to explane more to you. ¶Icewish¶ , 23:40, June 19, 2011 (UTC) RE I am tryng to do Kittypets Tigerkill 03:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Heya fire thanks for complimenting! umm so is it CBA? O_o Sundawn o_O EYES The black part of the eye thats on the inside should be colored a dark color (Ex: Dark blue) the one dot that is shown as a small white part of the eye is the light color. (Ex: Light Blue) Hope that helps, ¶Icewish¶ , 14:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S The new charart was a better. I need to find a better way to do stripes so I can teach you. (I do tabbys the best.) This is what it should look like. Sorry I can't make it bigger. You need to talk to spotterstar42 about the siggie. ¶Icewish¶ , 23:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Copy the little eye I gave you and copy it to paint and zoom in on it. Well, on this wiki you need a different code. This one: FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki Don't worry, your sig will still show up on your other wikis.Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 04:04, June 21, 2011 (UTC) You need a sig page! Make this Page: User:Firestream12/Sig, and put your Sig code on it. Then it should work.Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 04:14, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sorry, but I wasn't clear. On your sig page, put this code: FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki Then put the other code I gave you in your prefrances. then it should work. Also, it's okay. I have nothing better to do, you're not bothering me a bit. Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! No problem!Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 04:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) EYES I don't see any change in the eyes on the Tigerlegs charart. Can you try again sending the charart to me? ¶Icewish¶ , 17:46, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm bored to, but here's some news! I am in second place to Icewish with the badges and I changed my sig!^_^ Spotz ^_^ 19:23, June 21, 2011 (UTC) no, I haven't finished it yet but I just started chapter 3. and I don't know why my messages are so big.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 20:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) BTW, what does Fire look like? I want to make a kittypet kit charart for Firetream's past. (Acutally, I'm bored and I need to post up about twenty more pictures to earn a badge:))^_^ Spotz ^_^ 21:08, June 21, 2011 (UTC) yes, I'm finished. I put it ing the story.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 21:25, June 21, 2011 (UTC) What's wrong with your story? Anyway, I just put my sig on my story, web of lies, and it made it REALLY big, so I undid it. I think my sig is making everything big.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 21:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm going offline now. see ya.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 21:32, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Warrior Now all you need to do is shade and highlight the charart. Spottedstar has a tutorial that you can see. Do the shading and stuff on Pixlr.com. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Don't you already have one? A little to much shading. This is what I would do. Your charart was still very good. I think soon I will ask Spottedstar if you can be a warrior. Can you try again one more time. ¶Icewish¶ , 00:18, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure id LOVE to be friends!Im on sure we can 00:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Great charart! Now lets move on to deputys. Make me a deputy charart. ¶Icewish¶ , 00:56, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Deputy Amazing! Perfect on the first try. You need to work on the stripes a little though. I think thats all you need to learn. Before you become a warrior I think you should do Graystripes kit charart an get it approved. If you need help on it just ask. ¶Icewish¶ , 01:08, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna use this to talk to you from now on.. Hey its sundawn again and i got uour contructive critisisim i know it looks bad but do you have an idea to inprove it...? i dont use my siggie because i dont know what happened to it.. look 02:56, June 22, 2011 (UTC) so i usually dont sighn or i do this ~*.Sundawn~*. okay, but it might take awhile, and I don't have the orange paint in microsoft paint.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, nut the orange isn't working and I can't get the heart on. you should ask icewish to do it.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 04:00, June 22, 2011 (UTC) well, I love your trust in me:).(sarcasm). Well, I'm gonna write my fanfic for a bit.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 04:19, June 22, 2011 (UTC) How's this? How's it now? ¶Icewish¶ , 16:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I was being sarcastic because you already asked Icewish to do it even before I said I couldn't do it.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 16:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC) yeah I'm on^_^ Spotz ^_^ 19:52, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I sis make a charart for Waveclaw just now. He is a brown tabby. You can see it on the web of lies slideshow.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 21:25, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Firestream, for your next charart how about you do Firestar's deputy charart. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, he is a dark ginger cat. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Firestream firestream! Big news! I finished a web of lies! Go read it!^_^ Spotz ^_^ 22:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Oil and watercolor brush. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:21, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Let me see it then. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You need to put it on the biggest brush size and make small brush strokes. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) After you are done with your charart get a blank, paste it to paint, make a red square around it, select it, put the select on transperant, and move the blank on to the charart so the lines match up. So it will help you with your charart. ¶Icewish¶ , 12:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Are you still working on the charart! I can give you a different one if you want. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:32, June 23, 2011 (UTC) R u on? Heya fire r u on? R u on Fire? O_o Sundawn o_O She really hasnt taught me anything yet i wish my mentor was Icewish she is more active Can you tell me what the shading tool looks like? busy I've been busy. Is Icewish on? 20:42, June 23, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker How do I join the project charat? 20:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Can you do Silverstreams warrior charart? ¶Icewish¶ , 22:46, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Look at Spottedstar's tutorial. It has it there. ¶Icewish¶ , 22:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Great! Now just add the shadind on pixlr.com ¶Icewish¶ , 23:09, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Just a little less shading. ¶Icewish¶ , 23:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Perfect! Now put it on the page to get it approved. ¶Icewish¶ , 00:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I think you can. ¶Icewish¶ , 00:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC) errmm Thats the Dodge tool isnt it? O_o Sundawn o_O I made him up. ¶Icewish¶ , 15:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC)